The Flash (Film)
The Flash ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung des DC Extended Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Justice League Part 1 The Flash Movie Featurette Bilder Logos The Flash Ankündigungsbild.png The Flash Gif-Filmlogo.gif The Flash Eventlogo.png Konzeptbilder The Flash Film Konzeptzeichnungen I.jpg The Flash Film Konzeptzeichnungen II.jpg Trivia *Auf einer Presseerklärung von Warner wurden Ezra Miller als Flash und Jason Momoa als Aquaman bestätigt. *''Deadline.com'' bestätige, dass Phil Lord und Chris Miller das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben werden. Ob sie auch den Regieposten übernehmen werden, ist derzeit noch unklar. Aufgrund ihrer Arbeit an einem Star Wars Spin-Off zu Han Solo werden Lord und Miller nicht mehr am Drehbuch schreiben und auch nicht Regie übernehmen. Die Story des Films soll jedoch noch von ihnen stammen. *Am 5. Oktober 2015 berichtete der The Hollywood Reporter, dass Seth Grahame Smith die Story zu The Flash beisteuern würde und den Regieposten übernimmt. *In einem Interview mit dem Forbes Magazin vom 1. Apirl 2016 verriet Deborah Snyder, dass Ray Fishers Cyborg in dem Film auftauchen soll. *Am 22. April 2016 wurde via Heroic Hollywood und bleedingcool bekannt, dass die Charaktere Iris West, Eobard Thawne, Fred Chyre, Len Snart und Jay Garrick für den Film gecastet werden sollen. *Am 30. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Seth Grahame-Smith das Projekt auf Grund von kreativen Differenzen verlassen hat. Sein Drehbuch soll trotzdem weiterhin genutzt werden. Am 2. Juni 2016 wurde Rick Famuyiwa als neuer Regisseur bestätigt. *Am 7. Juli 2016 wurde bekannt, dass der Film seinen Kinostart am 23. März 2018 nicht halten wird, um dem ebenfalls geplanten Tomb Raider-Reboot besseres Box Office zu generieren. *Am 8. Juli 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Regisseur Famuyiwa die Schauspielerin Kiersey Clemons für die weibliche Hauptrolle der Iris West in Betracht ziehe. Der Regisseur hatte bereits bei seinem Film Dope mit der Schauspielerin zusammen gearbeitet. Weitere Anwärterinnen um die Rolle sollen Rita Ora und Lucy Boynton gewesen sein. Der Variety-''Journalist Justin Kroll will außerdem herausgefunden haben, dass die Rolle bereits einen Auftritt in Justice League haben soll. Am 25. Juli 2016 berichtete ''Variety.com , dass Clemons die Rolle ergattert habe. *Am 18. August 2016 gab Deborah Snyder bekannt, dass Jai Courtney als Captain Boomerang im Film auftauchen soll. *Am 9. September 2016 wurde via Variety bekannt, dass Billy Curdrup die Rolle von Barry Allens Vater übernehmen wird. Der Schauspieler spielte bereits die Rolle des Dr. Manhattan in Watchmen. *Am 31. Oktober 2016 verließ auch Famuyiwa das Projekt aufgrund kreativer Differenzen. *Am 26. Januar 2017 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass King Arthur: Legend of the Sword-Drehbuchautor Joby Harold das Drehbuch neu schreiben wird. *Am 17. März 2017 gab der Journalist Justin Kroll bekannt, das The Batman höchstwahrscheinlich erst 2018 gedreht wird.'' Warner Bros. wolle aber trotzdem 2018 einen weiteren Film veröffentlichen. Als mögliche Kandidaten gelten laut Kroll: ''Dark Universe, The Flash, Suicide Squad 2, Green Lantern Corps ''und Gotham City Sirens.'' *Am 17. Mai 2017 wurde bekannt, das Warner Bros. Robert Zemeckis, Sam Raimi und Matthew Vaughn für den Rgieposten haben möchte *Am 21. Juni 2017 gab Disney bekannt, das die Drehbuchautoren Chris Miller und Phil Lord den Rgeiposten vom für 2018 geplanten Han Solo Film abgegebn haben. Kathleen Kennedy versichtere aber das man zwar verschiedene Ansichten zum Film vertreten habe, aber es nicht wie sonst zu kreativen Differenzen gekommen sei. Am selben Tag gab The Warp bekannt, das es nun mögich sei das die beiden den Regiposten zu The Flash doch noch übernehmen werden, denn es soll wohl zu Gesprächen zwischen ihnen und Warner Bros. kommen.. *Am 22. Juli 2017 wurde auf der San Diego Comic Con 2017 bekannt, das der Film einen neuen Titel tragen wird und unter Flashpoint im Kino erscheinen soll. Der Film soll das DCEU stark verändern, so die verantwortlichen. *Am 20. September 2017 gab Dealdine.com bekannt, das Gal Gadot als Wonder Woman im Film auftauchen wird. *Am 12. Februar 2018 sprachen Jonathan M. Goldstein und John Francis Daley darüber, wie sie an den Regieposten zu Flashpoint gelangten. Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass die beiden den Regieposten übernehmen werden. Am 3. März 2018 postete John Francis Daley ein Flash-Gif auf Twitter unter welches er die Worte: "It's Happening" ''schrieb. *Am 3. April 2018 gab der ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Drehbuchautor Dan Mazeau engagiert wurde, um dem Film einen Feinschliff zu verpassen. Joby Harold wird weiterhin als Ko-Autor gelistet. Weiterhin gab Borys Kit, der Autor des THR-Artikels, dass der Film möglicherweise nochmals seinen Titel ändern wird. *Am 13. Juni 2018 gab der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bekannt, das Dreharbeiten im Februar 2019 in Atlanta beginnen sollen. Weiterhin soll der Film von Zurück in die Zukunft inspiriert sein. *Am 3. August 2018 gab'' Production Weekly'' bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten für Februar 2019 angedacht seinen. Weiterhin wurden Alex Gartner, Geoff Johns, Dan Mazer, Richard Suckle, Deborah Snyder, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Jon Berg, Denise Di Novi und Zack Snyder als Produzenten für das Projekt angegeben. *Am 8. August 2018 gab Presure News.com bekannt, dass Seth Grahame Smith und Chris Brancato als Autoren des Films gelistet sein werden. Später wurden sie nicht mehr genannt. *Am 1. März 2019 gab Warner Bros. Pictures bekannt, dass die Regisseure das Drehbuch noch einmal überarbeiten sollen. *Am 15. März 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Ezra Miller und Grant Morrison nun am Drehbuch arbeiten würden. Weiterhin gab das Magazin bekannt, dass das Drehbuch darüber entscheidet, ob Miller noch weiterhin der Flash-Darsteller bleiben wird. *Am 2. Juli 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass die Regisseure Daley und Goldstein das Projekt verlassen haben Dazu wurde bekannt, dass das Drehbuch noch einmal von Christina Hodson neu geschrieben werden soll. Als neuer Regisseur befindet sich Andy Muschietti in Verhandlungen. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Miller als Flash erhalten bleiben wird. Am 29. August 2019 bestätigte Muschietti, dass der Flash-Film sein nächstes Projekt werde. *Am 11. Dezember 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass der Film unter dem Titel The Flash am 1. Juli 2022 in den Kinos anlaufen soll. Der vorherige Titel Flashpoint wird nicht mehr verwendet. Als Produzenten werden Barbara Muschietti und Michael Disco fungieren. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe